The Freeze
The Freeze "I want to wipe those Power Rangers out for good!" said Master Zorn. "Why not try and freeze them to death?" asked Torbit. "Hmm," said Master Zorn, "you might have something there!" Then, Master Zorn took a few steps bacckward, took his staff, and created the abominable snowman monster, Abominor. "Go," said Master Zorn, "and freeze the world!" Abominor left the lair, went to central Angel Falls, and began freezzing citizens. The alarm sounded in the base, and all of the rangers quickly gathered there. "What's going on?" asked Jose. "There is a monster who is turning everyone into icicles!" said Dr. Constance. "We can handle that!" said Brian, "it's morphin' time!" They all morphed and arrived on the scene. "That's enough!" said Brian. Then Abominor shot a freezing ray at the rangers. Brian and Jose were hit and became frozen. Mary Ann was the only one who was not hit. He tried to shoot his beam at Mary Ann, but she deployed her shield, and the beam hit her shield. Then Mary Ann took her phaser and zapped Abominor in various places. Abominor felt the effects of the blasts and became weak. "That should buy me enough time to help the others!" said Mary Ann. Then Mary Ann channeled all of her energy to her hands and warmed up Jose and Brian. Jose and Brian were completely restored. to their former selves. "Thanks, Mary Ann," said Brian. "Yeah!" said Jose. "No problem!" said Mary Ann, "look at the monster! I blasted him so many times that he's weak!" Suddenly, Brian's Defense Com sounded. "Yes?" asked Brian. "You three can put your weapons together to form the Defense Launcher," said Dr. Constance. "Thanks, Dr. Constance!" said Brian. "No problem, Brian!" said Dr. Constance. Then, Brian and Dr. Constance signed off. "Alright, guys!" said Brian, "let's form the Defense Launcher!" The three rangers combined their weapons to form the Defense Launcher. "Ready, fire!" said Brian. The blast left Abominor unconscious. Then Master Zorn noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Abominor, and made him giant. "Whoa!" said Jose. "Defense Zords, now!" said Brian. The three Defense Zords came to the three rangers, and the rangers hopped inside their respective zords. "Alright," said Brian, "let's form the Defense Megazord!" They combined the three Defense Zords and formed the Defense Megazord. Right away, Abominor activated his beam and froze the Defense Megazord. "We're frozen solid!" said Mary Ann. "Let's try spinning the Megazord!" said Brian. They spun the Megazord, and it came out of its icicle state. "We can't let him do that again!" said Brian, "missiles, fire!" The missiles came from the Defense Megazord and lodged themselves in Abominor. Abominor found himself to be in pain. Then the Defense Megazord delivered a few punches to Abominor, and then Abominor fell to the ground. They readied the Defense Saber, powered it up, and thrust it through Abominor. As a result, Abominor fell to the ground and exploded on contact. Abominor was no more, and the rangers celebrated. "Your idea failed!" said Master Zorn, "what do you have to say for yourself?" "I'm sorry!" said Torbit. "Whatever!" said Master Zorn. Master Zorn stomped angrily to his room, and everyone stayed out of his way. All of the people who were frozen by Abominor recovered and followed their daily routine. The rangers began to work on their karate at the recreational center.